Dwight Tharp and The Future
by FlareWick999
Summary: Dwight thought he would be having a normal sleepover at Tommy's house, but he was wrong. Dwight notices that everything that is happening really shouldn't be happening, and he soon finds out it is connected to him. Join Dwight and his friends on a horror filled plight of menace.


**Author's Note: **_This is a single-chapter story, and it will not be continued._

**Dwight Tharp and The Future**

Dwight

My name is Dwight Tharp, and I have many things to talk about with you.

The day started with me yeeting a Harvey Ross painting right back at him.

"What is wrong with you, Dwight?!" Harvey demanded; he was now sounding more like Harvey Cunningham than Harvey Ross at that moment.

We were in Tommy's bedroom, it was the morning now, and last night we had a sleepover.

"You stole my tooth," I said.

"What tooth?" Harvey asked, genuinely confused.

"I left a tooth under my pillow," I said.

"I don't remember you doing that," Harvey said, and Harvey started to look around, he was also mumbling something about weird friends. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Eugh," Harvey said. "My head hurts."

The door swung open, and Kellen walked in.

"Tommy Toes parents are not bask yet," Kellen said.

"You mean _back_?" Harvey asked.

"I thoot I said that," Kellen said.

I had started to believe we had gotten drunk last night, but that couldn't have been right, because my head wasn't hurting and I could remember last night perfectly.

Wait a second...

"Odd, I don't remember Kellen being here for the sleepover," I said.

"But I was here," Kellen said. "I am the one that suggested Harvey should were the Bob Ross wig while he was painting."

"Right, and I still don't understand why I agreed to that," Harvey said.

I looked around. "Where is Tommy?"

"Yeah, we should go looking for him," Harvey said. Then he took out a pistol.

Me and Kellen stepped back.

"Whoa, dude!" Kellen exclaimed. "What are you doing with that gun?!"

"It is for protection purposes," Harvey said.

"But you aren't supposed to own a gun!"

"Kellen, did you forget?" Harvey asked. "I am 21 years old," he announced proudly.

"That makes no sense," I said. "I am still 16."

"No your-" Harvey began, but then he stopped. "Wait, you are?"

"This is way too confusing," said Lance.

Harvey pointed the gun at Lance. "Who are you and where did you come from?!"

"Whoa, Harvey!" Lance shouted. "What are you doing, I am Lance! I came to Tommy's House last night just after Dan arrived."

Harvey lowered the gun. "Yes, I remember- wait, who the heck is Dan?"

Lance turned to Kellen, who was now folding a piece of paper into something that looked like a Wampa.

"You remember Dan, right, Kellen?" Lance asked.

"No- wait yes- no," Kellen seemed very confused. "Wait, maybe, was he the guy with the fancy red Subaru?"

"Yes," Lance said, and then he turned to Harvey. "Are you sure you don't remember him?"

"I do not," Harvey said. "I am going to look for Tommy, if you all don't mind."

"Just don't shoot him," Kellen said.

"That is not funny, Kellen! Who do you think I am?!" Harvey snapped.

"Uh, sorry," Kellen said.

"Okay, sorry, I am feeling... angst, but I am unsure why," Harvey said.

I kind of remember a handsome fellow with a fancy red Subaru, but I remember his name being Dean, not Dan.

Lance turned to me. "Do you remember Dan?"

Harvey walked out the door.

"Purple," I said.

"No, Dwight, please answer the question this time," Lance said.

I thought about telling him, but I did not remember Lance being in the sleepover. I remember it being Tommy, Harvey, Murky, Mike, Quavondo, and I at the sleepover. I did not remember Lance and Kellen being there.

"Brown," I said.

Lance took out his origami C-3PO.

"I detect lies," C-3PO said.

"That doesn't sound likes something C-3PO would say," Kellen said.

There was a knock on the door. We were all silent, and another knock followed.

"Hey, everyone, it's Amy," Amy's voice said.

"Amy," Lance said, with joy.

"Wait," Kellen said. "It could be a trap."

"What?" Lance said. "Nonsense, what is with you, Kellen? Are you a Facehugger or something?"

"What do you mean- I am not a Facehugger!" Kellen said, his voice rising.

"Lance," Amy's voice said. "Please open the door."

"I will do that," Lance said, and then he walked towards the door.

Suddenly Kellen sprinted out through the bedroom window, shattering the glass.

A sickening _crack_ sounded, reaching my ears like a bullet.

Lance paid no attention to any of that. I really did not trust Lance now.

Lance opened the door, and to our surprise Amy wasn't there, no one was there.

Lance turned to me. "After you."

If Lance was expecting me to leave the room, then he was mistaken.

"Alright," Lance said. He walked out of the room.

Almost immediately afterwards Harvey ran in. Harvey looked as if he saw a ghost, that is until he crossed the threshold of the doorway. Harvey now looked confused.

"Where..." Harvey seemed puzzled, but why?

"Harvey," I started to say, but then I stopped.

"What, Dwight?" Harvey asked me.

I thought about the situation, could I trust Harvey? Lance wasn't trustworthy and Kellen was probably dead or incapacitated.

"Kellen took it hard," I said, pointing at the broken window.

Harvey didn't say anything. He was unreadable for a while, but that changed when Quavondo walked in.

"I understand now," Quavondo said. "It's Derrick who is doing causing the trouble."

Harvey whirled around. "Is he?!"

"I believe so," Quavondo said.

"You mean Dean," I said.

"You're right, his name is Dean," Quavondo said. "How did forget."

Harvey looked at me, and I could see distrust written on his face.

"I know about as much as you do," I said.

"Maybe," Harvey said. "I think I need a rest."

Harvey walked over to Tommy's bed and sat on it. I then realized that everyone's sleeping bags were gone.

"Dwight, how about we keep searching, together this time," Quavondo said.

I wasn't sure I could trust Quavondo either, but I wasn't sure I had a choice, so I nodded.

We both walked out of the bedroom, and everything changed color, but I couldn't place which color it was.

"We must guess the color of everything if we want to pass," Quavondo said. "The color you are seeing is white."

Everything stayed the same.

"No," I said. "It's purple."

Everything went back to it's normal color.

Quavondo looked puzzled. "I thought I got the color correct, but I was wrong."

I realized something supernatural must have been occurring, like what happened to my Origami Yoda finger puppet, but this time things were dangerous.

"It was always dangerous," Harvey said, he sounded very close by. I recognized the explosive sound that followed next as a gunshot, which I heard from a few movies before, but this time it sounded horrifically loud.

My ears were still ringing when looked at my right, to see that Quavondo's face had been turned into a bloody mess. As Quavondo's corpse started to fall, I looked at Harvey and saw horror written on his face. Harvey had shot Quavondo in the back of the head.

"What have I done," Harvey said, silently in horror.

I noticed Harvey said "it was always dangerous" after I had my thought about Origami Yoda. That meant too things:

1\. Harvey could hear my thoughts.

2\. Harvey had been possessed by an evil spirit earlier and had killed Quavondo.

Harvey looked at me and for a second his horror stricken expression turned into one of malice, but quickly turned back into horror.

I decided Harvey was not responsible for Quavondo's death, but was susceptible to being possessed by some evil entity.

I looked to my left, and I saw Lance snickering.

The lights went out just then.

I reached out towards Harvey, but I felt nothing but air.

I wandered about for a while, looking for a place to touch; surprisingly I didn't find one for a while, but eventually I did.

I seemed to be holding onto a doorknob, and so I turned it and opened the door. Let poured out and onto me.

I walked in, and when my eyes adjusted I saw I was in Tommy's bedroom again, but everything seemed torn and ruined about it. The walls were crack and torn, the bed was melted, the floor had scratches and cuts all over it.

There was blood all over the floor.

I turned and walked out, I could not stand the sight.

As I closed the door, I heard moans and movement from within the room. I froze.

The lights turned on.

"Dwight," Harvey said. I turned to him, and he had lots of scrapes on him all over.

"What happened," I said.

"It was probably Dean," Harvey said. "I couldn't see him though."

I noticed Harvey had blood dripping down his left leg.

"Was Mike at the sleepover?" Harvey asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Wait," Harvey said, as the moans and movements grew louder from within the bedroom. "It sounds like Sara and Tommy- what is that?"

I had a feeling Harvey knew exactly what it was.

Harvey took out his pistol, and he walked to the door and turned the knob. He hesitated, but he opened the door and walked in with his gun drawn. The noise from within stopped.

"Harvey!" I heard Sara and Tommy yell. "Put the gun-"

Three gunshots rang out.

My ears were ringing when Harvey turned and called out to me, so I didn't hear him, but I could see he was talking to me. I didn't say anything. The person I was looking at seemed unfazed by killing two of his friends; whether it was actually Harvey or not didn't matter, because either way something had changed.

Since I didn't answer him he came over to me real aggressively and shook me and yelled me.

I didn't respond or move.

Harvey let go of me, held the gun and fired at my right ear.

I screamed as my right ear tore off of my head, and I fell down to my knees.

I don't remember how long I was on the ground like that, but after I had calmed and felt somehow not pained I looked up to see Harvey wasn't there.

He left the pistol behind.

I picked it up, without hesitation.

Harvey

_I know he is looking for me._

_Not only did I kill- murder- Quavondo, but I was murdered Sara! Tommy too! I can't believe I did that!_

_I can barely write steadily, and I know he is looking for me. Dwight will want to kill me for what I have done, I saw it in his eyes as he looked at me- ALL THE TIME! I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG RWONG ORWNG WITH HIM! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV _**[The rest is redacted]**

_I... feel... nauseous, I can't believe the mess I made in Tommy's notebook. I broke twelve pencils doing that. What is wrong with me? I really am a sick and bad fr_

Dwight

I approached the Demon from Hell.

"Dwight! NO!" He screamed, frightened as a mouse.

I shot him, in the groin.

He fell over and screamed at the top of his lungs, and I let him do that for a while.

I pointed the gun at his writhing body and pulled the trigger.

I smiled.

Trixo

I needed to greet Dean, because I knew he was not what he seemed.

I opened the door, and I smiled at the sight of two dead bodies.

"Hello," Dean greeted me. "Do you like what I did with place?"

"Yes, except you have broken the code," I informed him- _her_.

"I know," Dele said, with a smile.

I smiled as well.

Mike

I awoke, I felt confused.

_Did I jump out of a window?_

I was surprised that I could move, and that I didn't feel any pain. I slowly got up.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I looked at my hands.

They weren't my hands.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and when I turned to look at who it was I was decked in the face.

Dwight

I opened the door and opened fire on the two bastards of existence.

The first bullet sunk into Lance, and the other narrowly missed Dean.

"You!" I exploded. "Dele! You bitch!" I shot at her some more.

After two more rounds and I was empty on bullets, it was useless anyway, because she dodged those shots with ease.

"Dweet," she purred. "Have you come to join in on the fun?"

I thought of something just then.

"...Perhaps I am," I said, becoming eerily calm.

Trixo

_Odd, the spell almost never worked on_ _Dweet,_ I thought. _But it has been a long time since he left._

I watched as Dele walked towards Dweet. Dele touched Dweet's arm, and she did something unexpected.

She kissed Dweet. on the lips.

I immediately felt uneasy.

We all drew our spears around the same time.

Dwight

My spear dug into her chest and her spear dug into my chest.

We both stopped short, and we withdrew slowly.

Then she swung the spear quickly into my eyes.

Luckily I didn't need eyes.

I had Trixo on my side.

Trixo

I swung the spear at her and I narrowly missed her right side.

She charged and drove her spear into me.

I spluttered out blood.

She looked delighted at my suffering.

That didn't last long.

Her expression changed to surprise, and shortly afterwards she coughed out blood.

I smiled a toothy grin at her.

Dweet pushed her away and grabbed hold of her spear.

"Good work, Dweet," I said. "Now-"

"Why did you let her kill my friends," Dweet said.

My expression fell off my face.

"I was looking for you," I explained. "I needed to free Dele from her prison and wreak havoc upon various homes just to find you."

He looked at me, and he seemed so cold and condescending that he seemed nothing like Dweet."

"Don't kill me!" I pleaded. "I am your brother!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" He roared.

He yanked the spear out and quickly swung it adeptly across my neck.

_Repeated account: Entry 6689. Moral: I TOLD YOU ALREADY!_

Dwight

I skewered the two fiends excessively to no prevail.

I hate them. Fuck them! I hate them I hate them I hate them! I HATE THEM! ROT IN HELL!

I heard footsteps from behind me.

I spun around and I almost swung my spear at the fiends, except I recognized one of them.

A skinny and small creature sat beside the unconscious body of Kellen- Mike.

"TURN HIM BACK!" I demanded.

"I can not," the creature said in an aged voice. "Only you can, because you caused it."

"I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" I screamed at the fool.

"You did," the creature. "You caused everything."

"I DID NOT! I exploded. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! IT WAS DELE AND TRIXO'S FAULT!"

"It was you," the creature said again. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"I NEVER-" then I stopped.

I realized something.

I remember what happened last night.

I had arrived last, and the sleepover had already in motion. We goofed around and did other stuff. We played Dungeons and Dragons, and Harvey was our Dungeon Master. After the game we played a daring game, and Tommy dared Mike to pretend to be Kellen. Mike actually did really well, until Harvey said something about Kellen peeing his pants. Harvey was joking but Mike took it the wrong way. Luckily the heat dies down quickly and Mike and Harvey actually apologized to each other. It was amazing.

Then things changed when Dele showed up.

"Hello, Dweet," she purred. "I noticed you have knew friends."

I was confused. "Purple."

She laughed. "I remember your favorite color was orange."

Everything turned orange.

"No!" I shouted. I tried to change things back, but I colored everything purple.

My mind was moving too fast, what should I do? I saw everything flash before my eyes, way to quickly to make out things clearly, but my mind was different.

I slowed my mind down.

However it still worked too fast. Mike changed into Kellen, Harvey turned 21 years old which was the age of a funny wizard he voice, I summoned Sara on top of Tommy, Sare was naked because I could never learn how to transport clothes with people. My mind worked too quickly again and Tommy lost his clothes as well, and then they- ew; I blurred the action those two were taking.

Everything was too much, and I found I was feeding magic into the whole house! Raw and unkempt magic!

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE ME AND EVERYONE FORGET EVERYTHING!"

I got pushed back into reality, and I set my eyes onto the small creature.

I started to cry.

"How do I control it?! Help me!" I begged.

"That is for you to find out," the creature said.

I stopped feeling emotions in an instant.

I set my eyes on the creature again, and swiped my towards the creatures throat.

It let me grasp my right hand it's throat and I squeezed.

The head popped off, with blood spurting out of the each separated part.

I felt... sad. I cried and didn't stop.

I kept crying, until Mike stirred.

I realized something right away.

_He can't witness the things I have done, HE WILL NOT BE THE SAME EVER AGAIN!_

I got up and I stomped on his head, breaking the skull from beneath my feet.

I felt... empty.

I needed to run away, as fast as I could away from this hellhaven. I can't let the rest of my friends see me! Or Caroline!

I sprinted out of the window.

Caroline

I gazed upon the scene, the ruins of the Lomax's home. I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. The police were already there before I had arrived.

_"Keep my tooth," Dwight said. "You will need it later."_

A Police Officer walked over to me.

"Miss," she said. "Did you know anyone from inside?"

"Yes," I said. Then I walked away, making in known to the nice officer that I wanted to be alone.

I put the tooth in my pocket.

It felt warm.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's finished... I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
